The Ghost Of You
by 15 Days Past Death
Summary: Soul just couldn't take it. Was it even meant to be this way? "You failed... She's never coming home." SoMa. Inspired by The Ghost Of You by MCR.


**The Ghost Of You**

**Yes, the dreaded death of a young meister. I can't believe I chose this to be my first song fic.**

**My imagination got the best of me. Please, do not kill me. Nor injure me. Or kidnap me.**

**This is in Soul's point of view.**

**A MCR song! (I don't own MCR.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or the song "The Ghost Of You".**

* * *

**I never**

**Said I'd lie in wait forever**

With a sigh, I got up from my bed. I just could lie down anymore. Blair passed by me with a frown. "Are you okay Soul?"

With a nod of my head I replied, "Yeah."

But I know that she knew it was a lie.

**If I died**

**We'd be together**

"Don't you dare grab a sharp object Soul." Tsubaki crossed her arms. "She wouldn't want you to."

"Are you forgetting Tsubaki? I am a sharp object." I turned my finger to a mini-scythe. Just then, Black Star decided to tackle me to the ground.

"DON'T YOU DARE CUT IN FRONT OF YOUR GOD!"

**I can't always just forget her**

**But she could try**

"You have to try Soul. Move on." Kid said, patting my back.

Patty nodded.

Liz sighed. "You need to forget her."

"She could try, but I just can't." I replied, bowing my head."

**At the end of the world**

**Or the last thing I see**

My tongue was dry, my eyes too.

**You are never coming home, never coming home**

The night of her death, Blair's eyes started to water. "She's... She's never coming home?"

**Could I? Should I?**

_'Can I come home?'_ I turned around to her voice, but she wasn't there.

**And all the things that you never ever told me**

"She didn't tell you that, did she?" Black Star asked.

**And all the smiles that are ever ever**

Her smile. That bright smile...

**Ever get the feeling that you're never all alone?**

Slumping, I tapped my fingers on my desk. Blair had gone out and none of my friends were really available.

I was alone. But... I didn't feel like I was. I felt like someone was watching me, so I turned around.

Sighing, I turned back. I was the only one here, no one else. But the feeling was still there.

**And I remember now**

Every time I go to sleep, my nightmare is about that event; the horrid memory.

**At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies**

"MAKA!" I catch her in my arms.

**She dies**

When she gave me one of that last smile, a tear slipped.

"I'm sorry." That was her last words.

**At the end of the world**

**Or the last thing I see**

**You are never coming home, never coming home**

Death had sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry Soul. She's never coming home."

**Could I? Should I?**

_'Should I Soul?'_ Her voice was in my head again.

"DAMNIT IMP! STOP TEASING ME!" I shouted to myself, clutching my head.

**And all the things that you never ever told me**

I narrowed my eyes. "What didn't she tell me?"

**And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me**

I wasn't the only one. I hated every picture I passed of her smiling. But those were the only pictures of her.

**Never coming home, never coming home**

Kami, Maka's mother, looked me in the eyes. She had hatred in there, no. That wasn't it. It was disappointment. "She's never coming home... She's... You failed..."

**Could I? Should I?**

_'Is it possible for me to even come home Soul?'_

I had to be hallucinating. It was in my mind. Maka was not here.

**And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me**

I looked down at my hands, there were tiny little scars. But it was no match to the one on my chest.

**For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me**

**If I fall**

**If I fall**

**(Down)**

**At the end of the world**

**Or the last thing I see**

**You are never coming home, never coming home**

**Never coming home, never coming home**

Everyone, even Spirit had told me that. I was getting sick of it.

**And all the things that you never ever told me**

"She always loved you... But she didn't have the courage to tell you Soul." Blair explained.

**And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me**

Every time I close my eyes, There's her smiling. I couldn't wash it away from my memories.

**Never coming home, never coming home**

**Could I? Should I?**

**And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me**

Just like you, I couldn't even look at that scar anymore. It just showed that I failed. I could've protected you like last time...

**For all the ghosts that are never gonna**

"Soul."

I quickly turned around to the voice that called me. I'd know that voice anywhere. "Maka?"

But as I turned around, I found no one there.

Even if you weren't really there, felt as if the ghost of you will always be watching me...

* * *

**Soul: You are so cruel.**

**I'm sorry. Bow your heads as we have Soul Eater, her weapon partner, say a speech in memory of Maka Albarn.**

**Soul: She was such a cool partner. I wish I told you how I really felt. *sniffs***

**Maka: I'm right here Soul.**

**Soul: MAKA! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!**

**Maka: You guys are acting weird... Especially you Soul, you sound like my father...**

**We thought you died!**

**Soul: I LOVE YOU MAKA! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!**

**Maka: Hey! Isn't that supposed to be my line!**

***Maka and Soul start arguing***

***That Person sighs* Well, that's enough for this story.**

**Please review!**

**Okay, until next time!**

**-That Person**


End file.
